Ghost the Hedgehog
by Navre1
Summary: Ghost has been waiting for the right time to begin an operation he's been working on for years now. When his cover is blown, he gets his team ready for the operation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ghost

It was a warm summer day in Station Square and everyone was outside enjoying the weather in the park. While everyone was enjoying themselves, one male hedgehog was sitting under a tree in the shade sleeping. He had jet black fur with dark gray streaks in his hair and was wearing a gray trench coat. He was wearing black army boots that were not in that good of condition. His name was Ghost the Hedgehog

Suddenly, dark orange eyes opened to the sound of an explosion, followed by the screams of people around him. As he got up, there was another explosion much closer to him than the last. As mobians and humans ran for their lives, Ghost walked towards the chaos to see what was going on.

"This is the third time this week, clearly Eggman is being more persistent than usual," the black hedgehog grumbled. "I'm sick of those so called heroes of Station Square letting the idiot escape every single time. It's about time someone gave the doctor a good lesson," he said to himself.

Ghost climbed up a nearby building that was about ten stories high with ease. He took out pieces to a sniper rifle out of his trench coat and assembled it quickly. He laid down on his chest near the ledge of the building, looking down his scope trying to find out where Eggman was.

Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters had arrived to the scene and were currently fighting off Eggman's robots. Eggman was in his flying Egg Mobile watching the whole fight. He was about to taunt his enemies, but then he heard his name being called on his radio.

"Who is this and how did you find my channel?" Eggman asked.

"This is your third attack of the week; I'm starting to get sick of this," a cold, deep voice spoke.

"Who are you? Are you one of Sonic's friends?" the doctor asked, this time sounding a bit worried and scared.

"I'm the man who's going to kill you," was the last thing Eggman heard before the sound of static filled the radio.

Ghost put his radio away and looked back down the sight of his Barrett .50 Caliber. He had a clear visual of Eggman, who was about five blocks away, but it looked like Eggman was trying to get to his flagship that was hovering 1,000 feet in the air. Acting quickly, the dark hedgehog aimed and shot Eggman. "Damn it," Ghost muttered when he realized the bullet missed Eggman's head and instead hit his shoulder.

Eggman fell out of his Egg Mobile and fell to the ground below. Luckily, he didn't fall high enough to die, and only broke both of his legs. But the doctor's sense of good luck dwindled when he saw Ghost teleport right in front of him, holding a red chaos emerald in his left hand, and a pistol in the other. Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge were watching this unfold in disbelief.

"You shot me!" Eggman accused Ghost, who was standing beside him.

"I missed, that bullet should have gone through your head," Ghost hissed, "but don't worry, this one will," he said, aiming the barrel of his pistol in between Eggman's eyes.

Before he could pull the trigger, Sonic tackled Ghost, causing him to drop his gun and fall face first onto the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you hedgehog?" Ghost yelled, glaring at Sonic as he got up off the ground.

"If you killed him, you would be just as bad as him," the blue hero answered.

"If I kill him, then no one would ever have to worry about this bastard ever again," Ghost argued, hatred burning in his orange eyes.

He shoved Sonic out of his way and picked up the pistol he dropped when he fell. As soon as he looked up, the last thing he saw was the head of an oversized hammer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see people are actually reading this story! I am in school so updates might be slow, but I will try my best to work on this story as much as I can.**

Chapter two: Deathbed

Ghost woke up to find out that he was laying on a bed inside someone's bedroom.

"Good, you're awake," a female voice said to him.

"Where am I?" he asked bitterly. He turned to the person who was sitting in a chair beside the bed and saw that it was Rouge.

"You're in my apartment," she told him. "Sonic and the others had to take Eggman to the hospital. By the way, what's your name?"

"Let me guess, they don't want me to try and kill the fat prick so they had you watch me since you're the most qualified. And my name's Ghost the Hedgehog," Ghost said.

"That's right, you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"And why's that?"  
>"Because I'm going to kill the doctor whether you like it or not," he hissed, getting up out of the bed and heading for the door.<p>

Rouge saw this and grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere, now get back in that bed," she ordered.

Ghost whipped out a pistol and pressed it against her head. "Do not get in my way; if you think that I won't pull this trigger on you then go ahead and try to stop me," he stated in a deathly serious tone. "I've killed agents working for GUN before, and I'll do it again if I have to."

"You know that if you kill him, the media will turn you into a villain, and GUN will hunt you down," Rogue stated, still trying to convince Ghost to change his mind.

"First, I don't care what the media or the public believe me to be. Secondly, I'm already being hunted down by GUN so this incident won't change things that much," he said as he took out a red chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghost knew that it would not be easy getting past Sonic and his friends in the hospital, but they probably weren't expecting him to regain conscious for quite a long time; he had only been out for about 45 minutes. When he reached the hospital, police cars and news vans were all parked by the hospital. Walking in through the front door, Ghost went up to the light blue fox.

"I'm here to see Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm an old relative of his," Ghost lied.

"And you are?" the female fox asked curiously.

"Samuel the Hedgehog," he said.

"He's currently watching over a current patient right now, but I think you might be able to speak with him for a short while," she said. "He's in Room 2527 on the second floor."

"Thank you," Ghost thanked politely as he walked past the desk and to the elevators. Ghost entered the elevator and pressed the button labeled "2". Walking out of the elevator, he found room 2527 right next to the elevator, with two police officers standing guard outside of the room in full uniform.

"Hold it," the man said, stepping in Ghost's way. "Only authorized personnel are allowed in this room."

Ghost took out a small dagger from his belt and stabbed the officer in front of him in the throat. Blood poured out of the man's neck as fell to the floor. The other officer drew his gun but Ghost was able to stab the man's wrist in time. The officer screamed in pain, but was silenced by Ghost's blade slashing his throat. Ghost entered opened the door to the room to see that Eggman was the only one in the room.

"Hedgehog probably left to grab a snack. Figures," Ghost muttered, shutting the door behind him.

Ghost looked down at Eggman, who was currently asleep and hooked up to IVs and life support. The doctors had managed to stop the bleeding from the bullet Ghost shot into Eggman. The black and grey hedgehog grabbed the evil doctor by throat, immediately waking him up from his sleep.

"You have some very good doctors," Ghost stated evilly, pulling Eggman's head up so that he was eye level with him. "But all that doesn't really matter, you will die," he continued as he began to squeeze harder on his victim's throat.

The heart monitor attached to the doctor began to beep faster and faster. Eggman began to try to flail around, but was hardly able to move very much due to his injuries. He stopped his flailing soon after and became limp, the heart rate monitor giving off a solid beep.

"Good riddance Eggman, I only wish I could have tortured you even more before killing you," Ghost said mostly to himself.

Suddenly, the door burst open with police officers armed with assault rifles and shotguns charging into the room.

"Put your hands in the air! Do it now or we will kill you!" they yelled.

Knowing that reaching for his emerald would probably get his head blown off; Ghost complied and put his hands in the air. Sonic and Shadow were right behind the police officers and pushed their way through.

"I told you not to leave the room Faker," Shadow growled, clearly annoyed. "Now look what happened: the doctor's dead." Walking away from Sonic, Shadow got face to face with Ghost and looked him dead in his eyes. "I'm going to have a word with you once these humans get you contained," Shadow stated coldly.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ghost replied, keeping his glare entirely fixed on Shadow.

As soon as Shadow turned away, the officers cuffed Ghost and escorted him into one of the police cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Special thanks to Anything170 for letting me use Ike. Good news for my readers: I was able to get this chapter up before the weekend was over!**

Chapter three: The Team

Ghost was sitting in an empty room with a desk in front of him. The only door to the room was slowly opened and Shadow walked in.

"It's about time you showed up," Ghost commented. "I was starting to get bored."

"Where did you find this chaos emerald?" Shadow asked, holding up Ghost's red emerald.

"Does it matter? I had it, now it's yours for now," Ghost bitterly replied.

"True," Shadow agreed.

"Listen Shadow, I'm thinking about making a deal with you," the orange eyed hedgehog stated. "I have a team of mine and I like you; you're different from the others. The Freedom Fighters lack the ability to do what is necessary to deal with an enemy for good. You on the other hand, you know what is needed to maintain peace. I was thinking you could work with me instead of those incompetent celebrities. "

"I'll pass on that invitation; I'm trying to put my days of cold blooded murder behind me. And by the way, the only incompetent one on the Freedom Fighters is Sonic," Shadow said.

"Your loss then," Ghost said as he got up from out of his chair and walked up to Shadow. He caught Shadow off guard and punched the black and red hedgehog in the stomach. Ghost took the opportunity and snatched the chaos emerald out of Shadow's hand. "Chaos control!" he yelled, and then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When you said you were going out to get some rest, I assumed that meant you were going to stay hidden," a black wolf with blue stripes said as Ghost appeared in front of him.

"It's hard to get rest Ike when a deranged psychopath is destroying a city," Ghost retorted. "I assume my face was all over the news."

"Yep, the whole world knows who you are now."

Ike was wearing a black leather jacket with stainless steel spikes on the shoulders. He had worn down jeans on that had old blood stains scattered all over it. He also had black military boots like Ghost's on as well.

"It's time we let her know that we're beginning preparations for the operation," Ghost calmly spoke.

"You call her; she's probably already heard what's happened with you," Ike said.

Ghost nodded and took out his cell phone, dialing her number and pressed "Call".

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Julia, why are you so pissed off? You're not the one who just got their cover blown by an idiotic blue hedgehog," Ghost asked, irritated already by her attitude. "We need to start preparing for the operation immediately."

"Well it's about time; I've been doing missions for GUN for almost an entire year. This undercover shit is really getting old," Julia replied, her tone revealing her annoyance.

"Download all the data from GUN's mainframe onto your laptop, which will give us a huge advantage over them," he instructed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: School work + work at home + writing other stories + writers block for this story = very slow progress. Sorry for the long wait, I have been working my ass off lately with school and at home. It's good to have another chapter of this story done.**

**Ghost and Julia belong to me. Anything170 owns Ike.**

Chapter four: Step One

"I've got the data you wanted from GUN," Julia said as she walked into Ghost's house.

The house was larger than almost any other normal ones. Walking into the house, there was a large staircase in front and two big hallways to the left and right. Most of it was empty except for a couple of lights and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Excellent, with that we'll have no problem dealing with any resistance from them now," Ghost stated, standing in front of her.

Julia was a light blue hedgehog with long hair going past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and she had on a black suit and white shirt under it. She also was wearing matching black dress pants and black high heels.

"We've been planning this operation down to the smallest detail for years now, it's about time we got it finally going," Julia commented, taking out her laptop from her briefcase.

"Get the data transferred onto my computer's hard drive. Once you've done that, regroup with me and Ike," Ghost instructed.

"By the way, where is Ike?" she asked, looking around for the wolf.

"Already in position," the dark hedgehog answered. "We're about to declare war on GUN, and they will do everything in their power to stop us. Be on the lookout for those Freedom Fighters too; they will be the first people GUN will go to." And with that, he chaos controlled away.

"Ghost, how long is this going to take?" Ike asked him, who was standing beside Ghost. Both of them were on the roof of a five-story building about a block away from GUN's headquarters.

"We're waiting for my computer to hack into and bring down all of GUN's systems," Ghost answered. "That's when Julia will regroup with us and we will make our move."

Minutes passed until finally, Ghost's phone started to ring. "Yes?" Ghost said.

"The download is complete; GUN should be blind in less than a minute. I'll be there momentarily," Julia told him.

"Excellent," Ghost said before closing his cell phone.

Only seconds passed and Julia appeared beside Ghost, holding a green chaos emerald.

"Now we make our move. Ike, there's a helicopter on the landing pad up on the roof, you need to destroy that."

"Consider it done," Ike said before revealing his two wings, one with bolts of electricity around it, and the other was on fire. Ike flapped his wings and flew onto the roof of GUN's headquarters.

Ghost and Julia waited until Ike gave them the signal that he had planted C-4 on the helicopter. "All right Ike, get into the building and me and Julia will go in through the front entrance," Ghost told him on his radio. "And remember; kill everyone, no survivors and absolutely no evidence that we were ever here. I don't want the government to find out we even exist. Hell, let the Goddamned Freedom Fighters be the first to know of us when we're cutting the bastards' throats."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're even more fucked up and psychotic than me," Ike commented.

Ghost and Julia walked into the GUN HQ with their weapons out of site. Ghost walked right past the receptionist, with Julia right behind him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" the female light blue fox asked.

Ghost pulled out a .44 Magnum Revolver and shot her in the head. Julia took out an MP5K sub-machine gun and Ghost holstered his revolver before taking out a SCAR-H assault rifle. Past the reception desk were two hallways leading in opposite directions. Alarms throughout the whole building started going off.

"You go left, I'll go right," Ghost told Julia.

"Fuck!" Ghost heard Ike yell on the radio. "Ghost, I'm pinned down on the 20th floor, these bastards aren't letting up."

"Keep them distracted and I'll hit them from behind."

GUN agents were pouring out of their offices, with their pistols drawn. Ghost shot all of the agents running out of their offices as he made his way to the staircase.

"Ghost, where the fuck are you?" Ike yelled.

"I'm on my way Ike, I'm just reaching the staircase now," Ghost replied.

Ghost ran up the staircase up to the 20th floor where Ike was. There were five GUN agents armed with Uzi sub-machine guns. The agents were focused completely on Ike, who was stuck in one of the offices 18 feet away, shooting at them with his two Desert Eagles, one of them with red flames and the other with blue flames. Ghost took out a fragmentation grenade, pulled the pin on it and held it for a few seconds before throwing it in the middle of the agents.

"Shit, frag!" one of the agents yelled.

By the time they realized the grenade was there, it was too late. The grenade exploded, killing all five of the agents instantly.

"The commander was on the top floor," Ghost stated. "Did you kill him?"

"Gone. He probably fled his office when he heard the alarm."

"Find him," Ghost growled. "Make sure no one gets out of this building alive."

"You got it," Ike replied, jogging over to the staircase.

"May God have mercy on my enemies," Ghost spoke to himself in a dark, low tone, drawing out his MP5K. "because I won't."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you all know, when Ghost said "May God have mercy on my enemies, because I won't." it was quoting General George S. Patton. Let me know how I did. I also want to take the time to tell all of my readers that the next chapter may take just as long to write. So if you don't see me update for a while, don't worry, I'm not dead. Auf Wiedersehen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Enjoy another chapter! I own Ghost and Julia, Anything170 owns Ike.**

Chapter Five: Killing the Guardians

"Ghost, I've captured the commander," Julia said on her radio. "Bastard almost got out the emergency exit on the first floor."

"I'll be right there," Ghost replied.

The Commander of GUN was on his knees with his hands on the back of his head. Ghost walked to the front entrance where Julia was holding a pistol to the commander's head.

"Just who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing killing everyone?" the commander demanded.

Ghost nodded to Julia and she slammed the commander in the head with the bottom of her pistol. "You seem to forget who has a gun pressing against the back of your head," Ghost darkly reminded. "Do you have any last words?"

"I'll see you in hell," the commander spat.

"Save me a spot," Ghost said, taking out his jet black .44 Magnum Revolver and barrel against the commander's forehead. Ghost pulled the trigger. Blood and chunks of flesh flew out the back of the commander's head. The limp body collapsed onto the floor, pools of blood starting to form. "Ike, we're done here. Hack into and overload the system mainframe."

"Already done," Ike replied. "I'm taking the express elevator down. See you guys outside." Ike shot a window, shattering the glass instantly and leapt out, using his wings to safely descend down. All three of them met outside and Ghost teleported them back to their base.

"Now it will only be a matter of time before GUN will well and truly be over with," Ghost told them. "We will begin phase two immediately, our next objective to destroy the Master Emerald. Knuckles the Echidna, sworn protector of the emerald, will stop at nothing to try and prevent us from destroying it. Kill him and then the only other obstacle in our path is Chaos. He may seem invincible, but put a bullet it that brain of his and he'll go down like any other man. We need to do all of this before GUN or the other freedom fighters arrive on the island. If we find anyone else there, we will take them prisoner; if we're lucky we might be able to get some information from them before we kill them."

"I'm killing the echidna!" Ike shouted.

Julia sighed in disappointment, "Fine, I'll kill Chaos."

"Come on, we don't have any time to waste," Ghost said, already heading towards his armory filled with every gun imaginable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ghost and the other two members of his team were on Angel Island, waiting to strike. "Heads up, we got two additional tangos. One Rouge the Bat and one Tikal the Echidna. Focus on the primary targets and I'll capture the other two. They're talking about something right now, I'm going to see if I can listen to what they're saying," Ghost told Ike and Julia.

"Copy," they replied.

"Listen Knucklehead, GUN's HQ was just trashed. Someone went in there and killed everyone there, including the commander," Rouge said as Ghost did his best to stay hidden.

"I'm not leaving the emerald unprotected batgirl," Knuckles argued.

"We think we know who it is. This guy killed Eggman while we were trying to protect him in the hospital. Now that he might have done this to GUN, who knows what he's planning next."

"I've heard enough; Ike, take the shot," Ghost ordered.

Ike had an M21 EBR with blue and red flames painted on. He took the shot and hit Knuckles in the upper left chest. "He's down!" Ike cheered joyfully.

"Oh my god!" Rouge shrieked.

Ghost got out of his hiding spot holding two black .44 Magnum Revolvers. He aimed them at Rouge and Tikal. Chaos appeared out of nowhere in front of Ghost. But before Chaos could even do anything more, a bullet went straight through his watery form, in his brain, and out the other side. Chaos fell to the ground, becoming no more than a puddle of water.

"A shame he only had one life," Julia sighed.

Rouge and Tikal stood in complete shock, knowing that one wrong move and they would end up just like their friends.

"Don't forget about my snipers out there; any suspicious moves and they'll blow your heads off," Ghost evilly stated. He walked up to the emerald and put his hand on it. Almost instantly, Ghost was shocked by small green bolts of energy and was thrown back into a tree. "Ah!" Ghost groaned in pain, holding his head. "What the fuck was that?" He immediately felt a burst of pain all throughout his body. Ghost screamed in pain, unable to even stand up.

"Ghost!" Ike yelled, running up to him. "You," Ike pointed to Tikal. "What the hell is happening to him?"

"The emerald just released a large burst of power and if all went into him," Tikal explained.

Less than a minute later, Ghost stood up slowly, the pain finally gone. "Take them both and I'll place charges around the emerald," Ghost said.

"Understood," Ike replied, he and Julia grabbing Rouge and Tikal.

**AN: Yes! Chapter five is done! Please send me your reviews and let me know how I did.**


End file.
